Mi Dulce Amor
by caro-love anime
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho dueño de un restaurante que cansado de las citas que le prepara su madre decide casarce por apariencia, Kagome Higurashi una joven repostera trabaja para el pero por un problema decide aceptar la farsa del matrimonio ¿podra nacer el amor?
1. Chapter 1: El encuentro

Hola ^^ bueno esta historia, es mía originalmente está escrita en Naruto, pero me dije por qué no probar con Inuyasha y aquí esta

Esta inspirada en la novela Coreana mi querida Sam-soon **OJO INSPIRADA NO ES IGUAL**, tiene una que otra cosa pero no es igual, bueno espero que les guste ^^

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro **

Era un día normal en Tokio para Inuyasha Taisho, un hombre tan apuesto como peculiar, es un hombre alto, con un cuerpo muy atlético, pero lo peculiar era su cabello y sus ojos, tenía el cabello conto y de un extraño color plateado, sus ojos eran dorados, tanto como el sol eran hermosos todo él era un encanto de hombre aunque algo serio, Entraba a su lujoso restaurante, mientras todos los empleados lo saludaban al pasar, se dirigía hacia su oficina, una vez que entro se acomodo en su escritorio para empezar su trabajo, cuando la puerta se abrió dando pasa a uno de sus mejores amigos y el chef del restaurante

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de ayer?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Mal! Le he dicho a mi madre que estoy cansado de esto-

-Que lastima, de hecho te tengo una mala noticia-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu mama te arreglo una cita, en el restaurante de su hotel

-¿Qué? No estás hablando enserio verdad Koga-

-Es muy enserio, Hoy a las 8:00 pm, Bien ya te di el recado voy a trabajar-Koga sale de la oficina

-Es imposible detener a mi madre-

**XXXX**

En una humilde casa, estaba una hermosa mujer ocupada limpiando la misma, ella era blanca, ojos de color chocolate que demostraban dulzura y una melena azabache, estaba ocupada con sus deberes, hasta que suena el teléfono y lo contesta

-Bueno!... hola mi amor, estoy muy contenta porque por fin podre verte hoy-

_-Sí, sobre eso… escucha Kagome no voy a poder ir, porque mi papa me puso mucho trabajo esta noche- _

-Ahh!-dijo un poco triste- Bueno está bien… entonces no veremos otro día-

-_Claro!, bien adiós-_ Cuelga el teléfono

-Está muy extraño, ya nunca tiene tiempo para mí- en ese momento le suena el teléfono y ve que tiene un mensaje, lo lee y se sorprende- _Quieres ver lo que hace Hoyo cuando no estás con él, ven esta noche al Hotel Taisho y lo Sabrás_- Que es esto?-

**XXXX**

Ya había llegado la noche, eran las 8 y allí en el restaurante del hotel más prestigioso de la ciudad, el Hotel Taisho, estaba el peliplata y llega una mujer hermosa, rubia de ojos azules y lo saluda

-Hola Inuyasha, que placer es verte-

-Hola, Kaoru lo mismo digo, que bueno que estés aquí-dijo el ojidorado por ser amable

-Bueno tu mama me dijo que necesitabas salir, es bueno trabajar pero tampoco tanto, debes salir a divertirte de vez en cuando-

Inuyasha solo él sabía que ella tenía razón, pero a él le gustaba trabajar, a pesar que desde niño tubo todo lo que quería, él deseaba surgir por si solo por eso abrió su propio restaurante al cobrar la herencia de su padre, el quería tener su propio negocio

**XXXX**

En la entrada del hotel, Estaba Kagome escondida, vigilando la entrada, en ese momento, llega Hoyo tomado de la mano con una mujer

-No puede ser! Hoyo!- mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-

Ellos entraron al hotel, y ella los siguió, pidieron una habitación y subieron a ella, Kagome que había oído el número de la habitación, los siguió en el otro ascensor, En el piso ellos caminaban hacia la habitación, Kagome se tropezó y se cayó, Hoyo volteo y la vio, ella se escondió por una pared

- Mi amor, entra a la habitación y espérame allí, debo hacer una cosa que olvide- le dijo Hoyo a su acompañante

-Bien pero no te tardes-

Él le da un beso, y ella entra a la habitación, una vez que entro Hoyo se dirigió hacia donde estaba la mujer que se había caído, al verla se llevo una gran sorpresa

-¿Kagome?-

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que pregunto, estaba allí llorando su traición dolía

-Kagome, es mejor que hablemos, vamos al restaurante del Hotel-

Ella se levanto y lo siguió hacia, la planta baja donde estaba el restaurante

**XXXX**

En el restaurante del Hotel, estaban Inuyasha y Kaoru conversando, o bueno ella estaba muy entretenida en la conversación, el solo la miraba con cara de que estaba poniendo atención

-Amo mi trabajo, me encanta desfilar y ahora más que me estoy volviendo una modelo internacional, pronto desfilare por todas las pasarelas del mundo-

-Si!, que bien!- suspiro, estaba arto de oír a Kaoru hablar de su magnífico trabajo, eso era lo que odiaba de las modelos todo eran ella misma, superficiales, no era la mujer que él quería, que de paso él se había cerrado al amor hace ya mucho tiempo, dios esto era una pérdida de tiempo, en ese momento oyó una discusión que venía de la mesa de atrás y le quiso prestar atención (cada quien estaba en sus respectivas mesas)

_-¿Por qué?... por lo menos podrías habérmelo dicho!- decía Kagome llorando _

-Así que la engañaron- dijo Inuyasha

-¿Perdón?-pregunto Kaoru

_-Trate de decírtelo pero nunca te veía y cuando lo hacía estabas tan feliz, no quería lastimarte- _

-Fek! Si claro!-

-¿Inuyasha?-

_-No querías lastimarme! Pues sabes que lo hiciste era mejor que me lo hubieras dicho ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice?- _

_- Tu te fuiste mucho tiempo para Francia a estudiar repostería me sentí solo y ella estaba allí sin darme cuenta ya estaba con ella, llegaste hace tres semanas pero no pude decirte nada, las cosas son así tú te fuiste y ella estaba es mejor que cada quien valla por su camino- _

-Es un Desgraciado-

- Inuyasha!- El peliplata mira y Kaoru le tira la champaña en la cara

-Me largo-se levanto y se fue

-Ahh! Mujeres!- Toma una de las servilletas de la mesa y se limpia la cara

_-Espera!-_pidió Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha volteara a verlos_-me amaste?-_le pregunto a Hoyo

_-Sí, si te ame- _se fue a la habitación donde lo esperaba su amante, Kagome salió corriendo, Inuyasha solo la siguió con la mirada

-Fek!-fue lo único que mustio

**XXXX**

Al día siguiente, en el restaurante, Inuyasha estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles, y tocan la puerta, el de la autorización, su amigo pasa y se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio

-Bien, dime ¿cómo te fue?-

-Ayer te dije que me fue mal, pues hoy te digo que me fue pésimo-

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué paso?-

-Pues Kaoru, se fue molesta y me tiro la champaña en la cara- Koga se hecho a reír

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

- Eso no tiene importancia-dijo mientras acomodaba los papeles

-Bien, Te tengo otra mala noticia- Inuyasha dejo de acomodar los papeles y lo miro a la cara

- No me digas que es otra cita, porque te juro que me lanzo por esa ventana-

-No, no es otra cita-

-¿Entonces qué pasa?-

-El repostero Renuncio-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que renuncio? ¿Por qué?-

-Sí, renuncio, dijo que se tenía que ir a Francia por qué un familiar se le murió y que no volvería mas-

-Maldición! Y ahora qué demonios vamos hacer!-

-Lo que yo creo es, que hoy podríamos decir que no hay postres y vallas a pedirle a tu mama uno de sus reposteros mientras encontramos uno-

-Sabes que no me gusta pedirle nada a mi madre-

-Y entonces que vamos hacer, no podemos simplemente dejar de vender los postres-

-Por lo visto no queda otra opción, bien encárgate de todo aquí, iré a hablar con mi madre-

-De acuerdo, suerte-Inuyasha se va para hablar con su madre

**XXXX**

Kagome no se había levantado de su cama, desde la noche pasada no tenia ánimos, el haber descubierto la traición de hoyo la lastimo mucho, su madre entro al cuarto y la vio acostada fue hasta donde estaba ella con intención de animarla

-Ese Hoyo es un desgraciado!-iba a animarla pero tenía eso trabado en la garganta desde que se entero y tenía que decirlo

-Me dolió mucho mama- dijo Kagome

-Lo sé hija pero no puedes estar todo el día en la cama hoy ibas a pedir el trabajo de repostera en el hotel ve- la animo su mama

-Pero…-

-Pero nada él no se merece que tu llores así por el así que levántate y ve recuerda que necesitamos el trabajo-

-Tienes razón mama él no se lo merece, me voy a cambiar saldré a buscar ese trabajo y seré la mejor repostera de todo Tokio-

-Así se habla hija!-

Kagome se levanto de su cama y se cambio, tomo el pastel de la mesa, el que había hecho la noche anterior para el trabajo y se va hacia el hotel

**XXXX**

En el hotel Taisho estaba Inuyasha tomando el ascensor hacia el último piso donde está la oficina de su madre toca la puerta y pasa a la oficina

-Mama, tenemos que hablar-

-Claro que tenemos que hablar, que paso con Kaoru anoche?-

-Mama, deja de fastidiar con el asunto de las citas-

-No, no lo hare hasta que te cases o vengas a trabajar aquí en el hotel-

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro, además yo no vine hablar de eso-

-Entonces, ¿para qué?

-Vine para que me prestes uno de tus reposteros-

-Olvídalo!-

-Por favor mama es solo hasta que encuentre uno-

-No! Porque no mejor vienes a trabajar aquí-

- Ya te dije que no mama-

-Bien entonces pregúntale a Jikotsu a ver si se quiere ir-

-Bien eso are- sale de la oficina y se va a la parte de la cocina

**XXXX**

Allí afuera de la cocina estaba Jikotsu hablando con Kagome esta tenía el pastel en las manos y le suplicaba al repostero

-Por favor! Traje una muestra de mi trabajo-

-Lo siento señorita pero ya le dije que el puesto ya está ocupado no puedo hacer nada-

Jikotsu se va hacia la cocina y entra, Kagome por curiosidad se asoma a la puerta y ve a los trabajadores haciendo pasteles muy lujosos y queda maravillada

-Que lastima! No pude conseguir el trabajo-

Cuando iba a marcharse se tropieza con Inuyasha y el pastel se le cae, su camisa de mallas se engancha a la correa de él, ella lo mira a los ojos y quedo maravillada con su color, después de unos segundos reacciono y vio que estaba enganchada, trato de sacarlo pero no pudo desengancharse

-Perdone! Hay no sé como zafarlo-

Inuyasha suspira y rueda los ojos la toma de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo, Kagome se sonroja ante este acto por parte del peliplata, este entra a la cocina con Kagome así

-Jikotsu, dame una tijera-

-Sí, joven-

Jikotsu le da la tejera el la suelta y corta la parte de la camisa que se engancho, Kagome se molesta por lo sucedido y cuando él fue a hablar con Jikotsu ella se devuelve y toma el pastel

-Jikotsu, te necesito por favor-

-Lo siento joven pero sabe cómo es su mama si me voy me despide-

Inuyasha iba hablar pero siente que alguien le toca el hombro el voltea y Kagome le lanza el pastel en la cara y sale de allí todos quedan sorprendidos, Inuyasha se limpia con la mano pasa su lengua por sus labios y se sorprende por el sabor se saborea y le encanta el pastel, Jikotsu le da una toalla él, la agarra y sale corriendo atrás de ella, Kagome se dirige hacia la salida furiosa

-Se lo merece por arruinar mi camisa- Inuyasha sale y ve que se marcha

-Espera!-le grito

Kagome se voltea y lo ve y empieza a correr él, la persigue ella sale se monta en un taxi pero antes de poder hablar el ya estaba en el taxi también

-Arranque!-ordeno Inuyasha y el taxi comienza a conducir-

-Lo siento no fue mi intención yo me puse furiosa y no pensé lo siento-

-Olvídate de eso dime algo tú hiciste ese pastel?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho soy el dueño del restaurante Tokio Gourmet y estoy buscando un repostero-

-Me está ofreciendo trabajo?-

-Así es toma-le da una tarjeta de presentación-allí esta la dirección ve mañana a las 7:30 con una muestra de tu trabajo

-Pero que debo llevar?-

-Lo que sea has algo con lo que tengas en tu casa, señor deténgase me bajo aquí-el taxi se detiene e Inuyasha le pasa el dinero más de lo que es- tome cóbrese también la carrera de la señorita y guarde el cambio, ya sabes a las 7:30- se baja el taxi arranca y ella se queda observando la tarjeta

-Inuyasha Taisho- susurro ella

**Continuara… **

**Espero que le alla gustado dejen sus comentarios por fa nos veremos en la conti **

**Caro…**


	2. Chapter 2: La propuesta

**Antes de empezar con el capi, quiero decirles, que esta Historia está Inspirada en mi adorable Sam-soon pero NO es igual! Primero la hice en Sasusaku y ahora estoy haciendo la adaptación a Inuyasha **

**Bueno gracias a los que comentaron y también a los que no pero la leyeron ^^ aquí esta es segundo capi espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios ^^ **

**Capitulo 2: La Propuesta **

Kagome se bajo del taxi, mientras caminaba a su casa iba muy pensativa, que suerte había tenido, de que ese hombre en vez de decirle algo por el pastel, le ofreciera trabajo, también tenía que pensar que era lo que iba a llevar, tenía que encantarlo con su trabajo y que la contratara, llego a su casa y entro, en la sala estaba su mama sentada en el mueble tomando una taza de café, ella se sentó a su lado

-Hija ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te dieron el trabajo?- pregunto su madre

-No, mama, pero… conocía a un hombre, es dueño de un restaurante y me ofreció trabajo-

-Suspira- Espero que te den el trabajo, necesitamos el dinero-

-Lo sé mamita, no te preocupes, ya verás que conseguiré el trabajo-dijo Kagome tratando de animarla-Bueno iré a la cocina a ver qué haré para la entrevista de mañana- Kagome se levanto y se fue a la cocina

**XXXX**

En el restaurante, Inuyasha venia entrando y vio a uno de sus meseros y lo llamo

-Renkotsu!-

-Dígame señor- se acerco el hombre

-Voy a mi oficina dile a Koga que suba-

-Sí, Señor- Inuyasha se fue hasta su oficina, entro y se sentó en su silla, estaba ordenando unos papeles, cuando tocan la puerta, después de él pronunciar un "Adelante", Koga entro y se sentó en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio

-¿Qué paso? Pensé que traerías al repostero con tigo- dijo su amigo

-Pues pensaste mal, mi madre no quiso prestarme el repostero-

-Genial, y ahora que vamos hacer?-

-Tranquilo, conocí a una muchacha y por lo visto es una gran repostera- le dijo el peliplata

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Es… una larga historia-frunció el seño al recordar el tortazo que le dio- Como sea… le dije que viniera mañana para que le hiciéramos una entrevista-

-Bueno, en verdad espero que sea buena, Hoy mucha gente pregunto por los postres, no podemos tener más días sin reposteros-

-Sí, ya verás que es buena-

-Bien, me voy a seguir trabajando- Koga sale de la oficina, el empieza a ordenar unos papeles pero en ese momento, la imagen fugaz de la muchacha del hotel le vino a la mente, tenían un gran parecido

-¿Sera ella?- se pregunto el ojidorado

**XXXX**

Al día siguiente, eran exactamente las 7:30 y Kagome se bajaba del taxi que la dejo frente al restaurante, tenía una caja en las manos, donde traía el pastel, respiro hondo y entro al restaurante, no vio a nadie así que decidió llamar

- ¡Buenos Días! ¡Señor Taisho! ¿Está aquí?- Inuyasha salió de un pasillo y la ve

-Buenos días señorita-miro su reloj- Bien veo que es usted puntual, eso me gusta-dijo el peliplata

-Bueno, aquí está la muestra que me pidió, espero que le guste- dijo enseñándole la caja donde traía el pastel

-Bien, espero que también valga la pena darme un tortazo con ese- Kagome se sonrojo

-Bueno... con respecto a eso, lo siento mucho de verdad yo…-Inuyasha la interrumpió

-Déjalo, no importa, bien señorita… -

-Kagome, me llamo kagome-

-Kagome, pase por aquí- la lleva a una mesa donde ellos se sientan, Kagome destapa la caja, e Inuyasha pudo apreciar el buen aspecto que tenía el paste, estaba bien decorada y llamaba la atención, en ese momento llega Koga con dos platitos y dos cucharillas

-Y bien, ¿Esta es la señorita?-

-Sí, así es, kagome el es Koga, el chef del restaurante-

-Es un placer-dijo estrechándole la mano

-El placer es mío-le contesto el saludo-Bien, ahora veamos que tan bien cocina la señorita-

Se sentó al lado de Inuyasha, pico dos pedazos del pastel se Kagome, le sirvió a Inuyasha y luego a él, ambos probaron el pastel, Kagome estaba nerviosa, pero confiaba en sus habilidades así que se calmo un poco, unos segundos después de haber probado el pastel ellos se miraron.

-Uno de los mejores pasteles que eh probado en mi vida- dijo Koga a lo que Kagome sonrió

-Estoy de acuerdo-lo apoyo Inuyasha- Tienes el trabajo-

-¿De verdad?, muchas gracias! Y ¿Cuándo puedo comenzar?-

-Hoy mismo!, no tenemos repostero, y no nos podemos dar el lujo de seguir sin uno-

-De acuerdo-dijo Kagome

-Bien, Sígueme-

Inuyasha se levanta y Kagome lo sigue, el va hasta un cuarto y saca el uniforme y se lo da, luego la guía hasta el baño de Empleados, donde ella rápidamente se cambia y se va con él a la parte del restaurante donde estaban las mesas, allí estaba reunido todo el personal y el presenta a Kagome

-Muchachos, ella es Kagome Higurashi, es la nueva Repostera, espero que todos sean amables con ella- Inuyasha busco con la mirada, y luego la llamo- Eri!

-Si señor- dijo una muchacha de cabello negro

-Enséñale todo lo que debe saber-

-Claro señor- El peli plateado se va y Eril conduce a Kagome por el restaurante- Es un placer Kagome te enseñare el lugar-

-Claro-

-Bueno aquí esta parte de las mesas es para la gente que normalmente viene, arriba en el primer piso esta el salón VIP es donde se hacen las reuniones especiales y en el segundo piso esta la oficina del señor Taisho-

-Wow! Este restaurante es bellísimo!-

-Sí, el señor Taisho tiene un Buen Gusto, ven para presentarte a los trabajadores- la lleva a donde están los trabajadores- ellos son Ginta y hakaku los ayudantes del Chef Koga-ellos saludan y ella les responde- Ellos son Renkotsu, Jikotsu, Misa y Kimi ellos son los meseros –ellos saludan también- y yo soy tu ayudante

-Que bueno, me alegro de poder trabajar con tigo-

-Igual, pero será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, porque ya van a abrir el restaurante-

-Muy bien- las dos se fueron a la cocina a trabajar

**XXXX**

En la oficina de Inuyasha, el estaba en su escritorio ordenando unos papeles y se le vino a la mente Kagome, será que era ella, la muchacha del hotel, el parecido era enorme, tenía que ser ella, Salió de su oficina y llego a la cocina, allí la vio, estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo, tenía un huevo en la mano y lo iba a partir, estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del ojidorado

-Kagome- la llamo el peli plata

-Ah!-reacciono por el susto tirando el huevo al piso- Señor me asusto-

-Lo siento- se excuso- solo quería… en realidad no sabía cómo preguntarle- Tu… Estas bien?- fue lo único que atino a decir

-Yo? Si señor… por qué?-

-No, por nada Solo preguntaba-

-Bueno entonces gracias por preguntar- Ella iba a caminar hacia él, paso por donde estaba el huevo en el piso, no lo vio y se resbalo con este, el se movió para sostenerla justo a tiempo antes de que callera pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo, Kagome lo miro y se dio cuenta de lo pegados que estaban, era una situación comprometedora, sus rostros estaban a milímetros y sus alientos chocaban entre sí, Sakura estaba sonrojada por tenerlo tan cerca, sus ojos dorados eran penetrantes, debía admitirlo era un hombre realmente guapo

-Kagome, aquí traigo un pedido- dijo Misa pero al darse cuenta en la posición que estaban- lo siento no pensé que interrumpía-

Se separaron inmediatamente, Inuyasha vio a Kaoru la cual los miraba sospechosamente

-No es… Olvídenlo vuelvan a trabajar-

Inuyasha se fue dejando a las dos mujeres solas, Kagome reacciono al escuchar la voz de Misa y se había puesto muy nerviosa ante esa cercanía, decidió ignorar sus pensamientos y ponerse a trabajar

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Kagome empezara a trabajar en el restaurante, Sus postres eran la sensación del restaurante, cada vez tenía más cliente gracias a la exquisita comida y a los deliciosos postres, pero eso no era lo único que había pasado en esas dos semanas, la curiosidad de Inuyasha respecto a ella había aumentado no sabía cómo saber si era ella la del restaurante, así que siempre iba a la cocina hablar con ella, Kagome se ponía nerviosa y más de una vez pasaban accidentes que los dejaban muy cerca a uno del otro.

Misa había comentado lo que había visto y muchos de los empleados los habían visto en varias ocasiones muy juntos debido a los accidente, pero esto los hacía pensar de otra manera, hasta el punto de que especulaban que Kagome salía con Inuyasha.

Pero todo era peor para él peli plata que estaba harto de todas las citas que Isayoi, ya no podía soportarlo y él sabía que su madre lo hacía a propósito, todas eran modelos o mujeres que eran más que superficiales, no tenía ni un momento para nadie que no fueran ellas mismas y eso le exasperaba.

Inuyasha estaba en su oficina junto con Koga, estaban hablando e Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que Explotar.

-Estoy harto- decía el peli plata sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio- no puedo soportarlo más-

-No vallas y punto es así de simple- le dijo el pelinegro

-No es así de simple Koga, si falto a la cita mi mama no me dejara ver a Rin-

-Es cierto, allí es donde radica el problema-

-Y no deja de repetirme que la solución es que me case o cierre el restaurante-

-Es una lástima que no puedas comprar una esposa- Inuyasha lo mira y una sonrisa se forma es su hermosos rostro, Koga se queda paralizado- Porque me miras como si te acabara de dar una idea?-

-Por que lo acabas de hacer! Esa es la solución le pediré a una muchacha que se case con migo-

-Por que no solo lo finges-

-No es tan fácil engañar a mi mama, no voy a arriesgarme a que me pida el acta de matrimonio o algo así-

-Bien y quien será la afortunada, o desafortunada-

-Mmm… no lo sé- dijo ignorando lo ultimo dicho por el pelinegro, pero cuando estaba pensando en quien podría aceptar casarse con el por conveniencia, no pudo evitar pensar en cierta personita- lo tengo! Sera Kagome-

-Qué?- dijo Koga sorprendido- y porque ella?-

-Por que la chismosa de Misa se ha encargado de regar por todo el restaurante que Kagome y yo tenemos algo-

-Y eso por qué?-

-Ya no importa, el hecho es que todo el mundo aquí piensa eso, no sería una sorpresa para nadie que yo dijera que me case con ella-

-Inuyasha yo no creo que Kagome acepte este trato-

-Todo el mundo tiene su precio Koga, ya verás! Llámala dile que quiero que venga-

-De acuerdo, allá tu con lo que haces-

Koga salió de la oficina, fue hasta la cocina y le dijo a Kagome que Inuyasha solicitaba verla, esto intrigo a Kagome no entendía por qué su jefe la llamaba, mientras se dirigía a la oficina muchos especulaban si seria cierto el romance entre ellos.

Llego hasta la oficina, toco la puerta y paso cuando el peli plata le dio la autorización, el ojidorado la invito a sentarse lo cual ella lo hizo en una de las sillas frete a escritorio de este.

-Bien señor Taisho, para que me llamo?, Puedo ayudarle en algo?-

-Me ayudarías en mucho Kagome, Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte-

-Bien usted dirá-

-Kagome… ¿Te casarías con migo?-

-¿Qué?-

**Continuara…**

**Dios lo deje en la parte más interesante, jajajaja! Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capi! Espero que les allá gustado, por favor comenten para saberlo! Gracias a todos **

**En especial a: Madeleinemarivop y a Naomi-nakuru por comentar en el capi anterior **

**Caro…**


	3. Chapter 3: La respuesta ¿Sí o No?

**Capitulo 3: La respuesta ¿Sí o No?**

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Kagome no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, simplemente no podía darle credibilidad a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, no podía ser que verdad que él, su jefe le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, estaba muy confundida no sabía que le pasaba como sacaba eso tan de repente si llevaba dos semana conociéndolo.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba sereno pero por dentro todo esto le parecía muy divertido la expresión de ella al oír la propuesta no tenia igual pero ya le estaba impacientando el silencio así que decidió hablar

-y bien Kagome que respondes ¿te casas o no con migo? -pregunto lo más sereno posible

Ella al oírlo lo miro e hizo una mueca cómo es posible que estuviera así tan tranquilo, no le estaba preguntando cómo estaba el clima, le estaba preguntando que si se quería CASAR con el

-¿usted está loco?-fue lo único que pudo decir- ¿Cómo va a pedirme que me case con usted? Ni siquiera nos conocemos

-lo sé tranquila esto solo es un negocio-dijo Inuyasha-te conviene a ti y a mi

-¿Un negocio?-pregunto ella confundida- de que está hablando?

-Veras yo necesito con urgencia una esposa y bueno con respecto a ti saldrás beneficiada con todo esto-dijo poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado ocasionando que Kagome se sonrojara- te pagare muy bien por tus servicios

Pero el sonrojo desapareció al oírlo, ¿le pagaría por sus servicios? Se pregunto la azabache y una rabia la invadió al instante, ¿acaso la estaba comparando con una cualquiera que hace lo que sea por dinero?

-Perdóneme por lo que le voy a decir, pero es obvio que usted es de esas personas que piensan que por que tiene dinero los demás aran lo que a usted le da la gana verdad-Inuyasha borro su sonrisa al oírla, estaba asombrado no esperaba esa reacción de ella- sabe que yo soy pobre sí, pero honrada prefiero ganarme el dinero con mi trabajo así que si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro

Kagome salió furiosa de la oficina de Inuyasha, el peli plata por su parte no intento detenerla todavía estaba muy pensativo por lo que ella le dijo se sintió mal por tratarla así, también por haber pensado que ella iba aceptar solo porque él le ofrecería dinero.

**XXXX**

Kagome entro a la cocina hecha una furia, que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su jefe, estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella iba a aceptar semejante estupidez, tomo unos ingredientes y se puso a trabajar, era lo mejor si no era capaz de ir a voltearle la cara de una cachetada.

Inuyasha entro en la cocina y la vio preparando un pastel, después de pensarlo bien era cierto, la trato como una ambiciosa, por no decir algo peor, el no podía usar así como así a las personas, lo mejor sería que esa idea de casarse se borrara de su mente, pero tenía que hacer algo más importante, pedirle disculpas a Kagome

-Kagome, lamento haberte ofendido-dijo él a lo que ella lo miro a la cara- es solo que de verdad estoy desesperado

-No entiendo porque, digo usted es un hombre muy apuesto-dijo ella sonrojándose levemente-estoy segura que cualquier mujer le gustaría casarse con usted

-No es eso Kagome yo solo necesito aparentar-dijo el-veras mi madre es la dueña del hotel Taisho y se molesto cuando abrí mi restaurante así que comenzó a fastidiarme con el asunto de las citas, la única forma que me deje en paz es si me caso o cierro mi restaurante

-¿Si no quiere ir por que va?-pregunto

-Mi madre tiene la custodia de mi sobrina-dijo con pesar- el día que murió mi hermano prometí cuidarla y si no voy ella no me dejara verla

-Lo siento mucho-Kagome sentía pena por el- pero aun así lo siento no puedo aceptar

-Lo sé, tranquila solo quería que supieras porque mi propuesta, no quería que pensaras que tenia un mal concepto de ti, bueno ahora si sigue trabajando

-Si señor-respondió ella para seguir trabajando mientras él se marchaba

**XXXX**

Las horas pasaban y era hora de cerrar el restaurante todos los empleado se habían ido menos Koga que estaba hablando con Inuyasha en su oficina

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Acepto?-pregunto muy curioso

-No, ella no es de las personas que se convencen con dinero-respondió Inuyasha

-¡Ya lo sabía! Te lo dije Inuyasha que dudaba que ella aceptara

-sí, ya lo sé-

**XXXX**

En la casa de Kagome ella llegaba muy contenta del trabajo cuando ve a su madre tirada en el suelo llorando ella se acerca muy preocupada

-¡Mama!... Mamita ¿qué te pasa?-dice ayudando a que se acomode en el mueble

-Kagome, llamaron del banco, nos van a quitar la casa si no pagamos antes de pasado mañana!-dice llorando,

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?-

-Que vamos hacer la casa que tanto le costó a tu padre mantener nos la van a quitar que aremos-

Kagome estaba desesperada no sabía qué hacer, esto era realmente grave, su padre había puesto todo el empeño y los ahorros que tenia para construir esa casa, no podía dejar que se las quitaran, _te pagare muy bien_, esas palabras le llegaron a la mente y supo que era lo que debía hacer

-No te preocupes mama se lo que tengo que hacer yo conseguiré ese dinero

-¿Cómo? Es mucho dinero!-dijo su madre sin comprender

-Tranquila mama confía en mí!- dijo ella-yo no dejare que la casa que a mi papa le costó tanto te la quiten ya lo veras

Estaba decidida se iba a sacrificar después de todo ella era la culpable de la hipoteca, iba a salvar la casa así tuviera que casarse con Inuyasha Taisho

**XXXX**

Inuyasha iba camino a la mansión Taisho, él tenía su propio departamento, se había mudado en el mismo momento que había decidido no depender de su madre, pero hoy por alguna razón no quería estar solo, así que decidió ir a ver a su sobrina, bajo del coche y entro en la mansión, Izayoi estaba en la sala y vio entrar a su hijo

-¿Y esa sorpresa? ¿Es que acaso extrañas tu casa?-pregunto Izayoi

-Solo me quedare esta noche, dormiré con Rin-

Subió la escaleras hasta que se paro frente a una puerta y la abrió para ver a su pequeña sobrina jugar con una muñecas, ella era una hermosa niña de un cabello negro como la noche que heredo de su madre y como una Taisho había heredado el color de ojos dorados de su padre y que también él poseía, a pesar de tener todos los juguetes del mundo no sonreía de verdad todo eso era sumado a que no hablaba desde la muerte de sus padres hacia ya Tres años.

Cerró la puerta y al verla tan absorta en su juego la llamo para que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí

-Hola Rin ¿no vas a saludar a tu tío?-la niña se voltea y corre a abrazarlo-¿estás bien Rin?-ella asintió-que bueno hoy voy a dormir con tigo te gusta la idea-ella vuelve a asentir-bueno quieres que te lea un cuento?-ella se va a buscar uno en la estantería y se lo da- la cenicienta! Bien cámbiate y lo empiezo a leer

Rin se cambio y se acostó el también hizo lo mismo y se acostó a su lado el comenzó a leer el cuento mientras ella poco a poco se quedaba dormida hasta que se durmió justo cuando él dijo _"y vivieron felices para siempre"_ el se quedo mirándola y después de un rato se quedo dormido

**XXXX**

Al día Siguiente Kagome llego más temprano que él estaba muy nerviosa, pero decidida iba a sacrificarse con tal y su familia no perdiera su casa, ella se cambio y empezó a trabajar le pidió a Renkotsu que le avisara cuando llegara Inuyasha.

Después de unos Minutos el peli plata hizo su entraba al restaurante y subió a su oficina y Renkotsu fue directo a la cocina

-Kagome ya llego el señor Taisho-dijo Renkotsu

-Muchas gracias Renkotsu-dijo ella saliendo de la cocina

Ella subió hasta llegar a la oficina de él dudo un momento pero luego recordó a su madre destrozada y llorando así que se armo de valor y toco la puerta el peli plata le dio la orden que pasara y así lo hizo una vez adentro él la miro

-Kagome ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que se te ofrece?- pregunto el bajando la mirada a unos documentos

-Señor vengo a decirle que…-dudo unos segundos- acepto casarme con usted

El peli plata se sorprendió al oír eso así que dejo los papeles y desvió su mirada a ella

-¿QUE?...

**Continuara…**

**Hola aquí está el capi 3 espero que les allá gustado! Tratare de tardar lo menos posible pero con la uni =/ nunca se sabe! **

**Dejen sus comentarios por fa! Asi me animo y me inspiro para poder seguir con esta historia! Quiero agradecer a los que han comentado y han puesto la historia de favorito gracias ^^**

**Hasta la próxima! Espero que sea pronto ^^**

**Caro…**


	4. Chapter 4: El Contrato

**Capitulo 4: El Contrato**

Ahora el que no entendía nada era él, no esperaba que ella cambiara de opinión así como así, de hecho no esperaba que ella cambiara de opinión, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso estaba dándosela de la chica honrada? O tal vez tenía sus razones para hacerlo, la duda lo estaba matando así que le hizo una seña para que se sentara ella así lo hizo y el la miro dudando

-¿Que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-pregunto de una vez

-Es que yo…-no sabía cómo decirlo-necesito el dinero- termino diciendo haciendo que el ojidorado soltara un bufido

-Así que todo ese drama que armaste fue solo para parecer una santa!-

-Claro que no!-dijo ofendida-si estoy aceptando es porque estoy desesperada, mi casa está hipotecada y tengo plazo solo hasta mañana para poder pagarla, todo esto es mi culpa-dijo comenzado a llorar, la miro y se sintió mal, otra vez la había hecho sentir mal, además odiaba ver a una mujer llorar simplemente no lo soportaba

-Escucha, disculpa por haberte hablado así! Soy muy impulsivo y no mido lo que digo-

-No importa!-dijo ella secando sus lagrimas-por favor de verdad lo necesito!

-Está bien pero antes de todo debemos hacer un contrato

-¿Un contrato?-pregunto Kagome algo confundida

-Sí, bueno obviamente no escrito pero si verbal, antes de que aceptes casarte con migo debes saber mis reglas allí dirás si aceptas o no -ella asiente- bien la primera cosa es que vas a ir a vivir con migo en mi departamento- al decir esto Kagome lo miro asombrada

-Pero… yo… ¿Que le voy a decir a mi mama?

-¡No sé! Pero espero que sea algo creíble, no puedo casarme y no vivir con mi esposa no crees-ella baja la mirada y asiente-bien la segunda cosa es que te voy a comprar un armario

-¿Qué?-pregunto muy confundida

-Si te voy a comprar ropa, zapatos, accesorios y todo lo que haga falta-

-Pero… Señor eso es mucho no creo que…-Inuyasha la interrumpe

-Ya deja de interrumpir, escucha como mi esposa vas a acompañarme a eventos y cosas así, no es por ofender pero no tienes nada que puedas usar para esas ocasiones-le dijo a lo que ella bajo la cabeza- otra cosa no puedes mirar a otros hombres –Kagome levanto la cabeza y lo miro frunciendo el seño- no me mires así mientras estés casada con migo no saldrás con nadie, no miraras a nadie ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí pero, que va a pasar con… con…-estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo decirlo pero Inuyasha comprendió de inmediato

-No te preocupes por eso!... no consumaremos el matrimonio, pero por lo menos debemos aparentar estar enamorados ¿Entiendes?-

-¡Si entiendo!-dijo ella

-Bien, entonces… ¿Aceptas el contrato?-pregunto Inuyasha

-¡Si señor!-dijo ella muy decidida

**XXXX**

Eril llegaba al restaurante, se cambio fue hasta la cocina pero no vio en ningún lado a Kagome, salió al área de las mesas y vio a Renkotsu que estaba acomodando algunas mesas

-Hola Ren ¿Como estas?-saludo Eril muy animada

-Hola Eril bien ¿Y tú?- respondió mientras colocaba el mantel en la mesa

-Bien… una pregunta ¿Kagome no ha llegado?

-Si ella llego temprano se metió en la oficina con el señor Taisho pero no han salido

-ahhh! Ok está bien-

Ella se fue a la cocina a esperarla y por la barra se encontraban Kimi y Misa limpiando las copas y los vasos

-Oíste eso así que está en la oficina con el señor-dijo Kimi que era una chica de cabello corto y castaño claro. Ojos negros y una figura envidiable

-Te lo dije esa tipa lo que quiere es metérsele por los ojos al señor!-dijo Misa muy enfadada, ella tenía una larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules era verdaderamente hermosa, además de su figura que era más que envidiable

-Está haciendo lo mismo que tu quieres hacer-

Misa iba a responderle pero en ese momento vio a Inuyasha y Kagome que venían bajando las escaleras, Koga iba saliendo de la cocina y los ve, frunció el ceño al observar que el peli plata se acercaba hasta el

-Koga encárgate de todo aquí-le dijo al estar en frente de el

-¿Adónde vas?-pregunto el chef

-Voy a salir con Kagome, escucha necesito un favor!-dijo apartándolo de allí

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-Necesito que llames a Naraku, y que le digas que necesito que me consiga un juez y una recepción para mañana, me caso-dijo el sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste que aceptara?

-Luego te digo! Tengo que irme!

-Está bien, lo llamare enseguida

Inuyasha le hizo seña a Kagome para que lo siguiera, fueron hasta el estacionamiento para irse en su carro, Koga sube hasta la oficina de Inuyasha para llamar a Naraku, donde estaba Kimi y Misa la primera se ríe y la mira

-Y creo que ya lo logro-se va a la cocina

-La odio-dice Misa yéndose a la cocina

**XXXX**

Inuyasha y Kagome iban en el carro en completo silencio, Inuyasha no podía evitar mirarla de reojo, recordaba cuando ella había comentado que la hipoteca era su culpa, tenia curiosidad así que decidió preguntar

-¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa la hipoteca de tu casa?- al oír su pregunta Kagome bajo la mirada

-Porque mi mama la hipoteco para que yo pudiera estudiar repostería en Francia por eso no puedo dejar que se la quiten, mi papa se esforzó tanto por esa casa-

Inuyasha se quedo en silencio, así estuvieron hasta llegar al Banco a pagar la Hipoteca

**XXXX**

Koga estaba en la oficina de Inuyasha, había marcado al teléfono de Naraku, el padrino de Inuyasha, le había contado todo y le había dicho todo lo que Inuyasha había pedido.

-_¿Es que Inuyasha está loco? ¿Qué demonios piensa que soy? Superman- _decía Naraku al otro lado del teléfono

-Ya sabes cómo es, esta tan desesperado que ah recurrido a un plan verdaderamente extremista- dijo Koga

-_Bien déjame ver qué puedo hacer, dile que iré a su departamento esta noche_-

-Está bien hablare con él cuando venga-

**XXXX**

Después de Pagar la Hipoteca, fueron de nuevo hasta el restaurante, Koga le informo a Inuyasha de la conversación que mantuvo con Naraku, Inuyasha asintió con respecto a lo que Koga le decía y después siguió trabajando, el día paso normal, aunque Kagome estaba más que nerviosa, mañana seria un día agotador y tenía que inventarle una excusa a su madre por la boda.

Paso el día y el peli plata era el último en el restaurante, estaba a punto de salir para cerrar cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a la figura de su padrino, Naraku fue hasta donde estaba el, era alto, de cabello negro largo y rizado el cual recogía en una cola, avanzo hasta él y le dio un abrazo

-Pensé que irías a mi departamento- Dijo Inuyasha

-Esa era la idea, pero como estaba cerca de aquí, pensé que era mejor venir para acá-

-Bien, ven siéntate- Fueron hasta la barra donde Inuyasha sirvió dos tragos y se fue a sentar con el- Supongo que ya lo sabes todo, Koga te lo debió de haber dicho-

-Si ya lo sé, y pues si tu estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer, solo espero que todo salga bien, esta listo todo, hable con un amigo y te casara mañana en la mañana, hable con otro amigo y me alquilo su club tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible por que tuviera todo listo para mañana, así que todo está listo-

-Gracias Naraku, te debo una enorme-

-Estoy haciendo esto, porque no estoy de acuerdo con Izayoi de que te obligue a las citas y te amenace con Rin, espero no estar cometiendo un error-

-Todo estará bien, ya lo veras-

**XXXX**

Kagome llegaba a su casa después del trabajo y se encontró con su madre sentada en la sala, era obvia la preocupación, pero ella se iba a encargar de que no se sintiera así, ya todo estaba listo y aunque tenía que casarse con Inuyasha no importaba, lo importante era que ya tenían la casa.

Se acerco hasta su madre y la saludo, luego se sentó en el mueble junto a ella

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte mama, ya la hipoteca esta pagada-

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿cómo? Era mucho dinero-

-Si mama, pero… no te preocupes, pedí otro trabajo y así me prestaron el dinero-

-No debiste hija, te estás sobre esforzando-

-No te preocupes, no es gran cosa, pero si debo irme a vivir a un departamento, es que el trabajo es en el edificio y se me hace más cómodo-

-¿Estás segura hija?- no sabía porque pero ese repentino trabajo no le convencía

-Sí, mama todo estará bien ya verás- no, le convencía pero decidió confiar en su hija sabia que ella haría lo mejor así que le sonrió

**XXXX**

La mañana llego y Kagome estaba en una habitación del club arreglándose para su "Boda" aunque era solo por civil decidieron llevar anillos, Inuyasha quería hacerlo parecer lo más real que se pudiera, y aunque se iban a casar de verdad todo no era más que una falsa.

Se levanto de la silla y se miro al espejo, su vestido blanco era sencillo pero hermoso, era largo y de straples, con algunos adornos de pedrería, era muy hermoso, ella tenía su cabello suelto solo un prendedor en es que recogía un poco en una media cola, y estaba finamente maquillada.

Koga entro a la habitación y la llevo hasta donde la esperaba el juez e Inuyasha, el estaba guapísimo, era un hombre apuesto sin ninguna duda, su traje y corbata eran negros y su camisa blanca, era todo un monumento de hombre.

Inuyasha también admiraba la belleza de Kagome, cuando vio el vestido le pareció lindo, pero quedaba magnifico puesto, Kagome llego hasta él y el notario empezó a hablar, firmaron, se pusieron los anillos y Koga tomo varias fotos que Naraku iba a mandar al periódico de uno de sus tantos amigos.

Después de la boda ellos se fueron hasta el departamento de Inuyasha, Sakura vio que era bastante cómodo para una o dos personas, pero solo había una habitación.

-¿Donde dormiré yo?- pregunto Kagome

-En la habitación con migo- respondió quitándose el saco

-Pero usted dijo que…-

-Sé lo que dije, el hecho de que durmamos en la misma cama no quiere decir que pase algo, ahora será mejor que vallas cambiándote debemos ir al restaurante-

Inuyasha se fue hasta el cuarto mientras ella seguía mirando el departamento, suspiro y se sentó en el mueble, en que se había metido, se pregunto ella misma, pero fuera lo que fuera ya no había vuelta atrás

**XXXX**

Un avión estaba por llegar a Tokio, en el estaba una hermosa mujer, la cual veía el paisaje por la ventanilla de este, la voz del piloto dio aviso de que estaban a punto de aterrizar

-**Pronto estaré de nuevo junto a ti…-dijo emocionada-… Inuyasha!**

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta el capi! Espero que les alla gustado! Espero sus comentarios! Y muchas gracias a los que comentan y tambien a los que no que la leen, aunque un comentario no cuesta nada y para mi vale mucho jejeje!**

**Hasta la próxima espero que sea pronto! =D**

**Caro…**


	5. Chapter 5: ¿El comienzo de algo?

**Capitulo 5: ¿El comienzo de algo?**

Después de haberse cambiado fueron al restaurante, ya habían llegado todos, los meseros se ocupaban de las mesas y las meseras de los vasos en la barra cuando los vieron entrar tomados de la mano.

Fue una sorpresa para todos sobre todo para Misa que estaba a punto de morir de la rabia, sabía que había algo entre ellos y seguro que lo iban a admitir, Inuyasha le pidió a Koga que reuniera a todo el personal y así lo hizo, todos estaban reunidos en el área de las mesas.

-Buenos Días a todos muchachos- saludo cordialmente el peli plata-los eh reunido aquí para informarles que… Kagome y yo nos casamos esta mañana-

Todos quedaron mudos, esperaban que su jefe admitiera que estaba saliendo con Kagome pero nunca se imaginaron que iba a decir que se casaron, era muy apresurado, después de todo no hace mucho que la conocía ¿no? O tal vez se conocieran desde antes.

-Se que a todos les debe caer de sorpresa la noticia, Kagome y yo llevamos tiempo saliendo, ella me pidió trabajar en el restaurante y se lo concedí, no quiero dar explicaciones de mi vida privada así que por eso no dije nada, pero ahora Kagome es mi esposa y era necesario que lo supieran-Continuo explicando el peli plata- Asi que de ahora en adelante la trataran con el debido respeto está claro-

Todos asintieron y después cada quien fue hacer sus deberes, Inuyasha fue hasta su oficina para que al igual que los demás empezar con su trabajo, el día paso normal los empleados ya trataban a Kagome de señora como lo pidió Inuyasha, pero Misa lo hacía con un poco de hipocresía, Inuyasha estaba en su oficina muy contento por haber logrado su propósito ya solo faltaba que su madre se enterara por fin iba a estar en paz, tocaron la puerta y el dio su consentimiento, segundos después Koga entraba a la Oficina, se acerco y se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente del escritorio

-Tu definitivamente eres un insensible-dijo Koga mirándolo

-¿Yo?... ¿Y se puede saber por qué?-pregunto el ojidorado desviando la mirada de sus papeles para ver a su mejor amigo

-¿Como que por qué?... ya sé que era una boda arreglada pero pudiste aunque sea esperar un poco ¿no?-

-No, no pude ella necesitaba cuanto antes el dinero y yo no iba a asistir a mi cita de mañana!-dijo recostándose en su cómoda silla de cuero negra

-Si ya lo sé, aunque aun no lo puedo creer, maldición Naraku te consiente demasiado, mira que conseguirte una recepción con todo, adornos hasta comida y de paso invitados de relleno y todo de la noche a la mañana, yo también quisiera un padrino así-

-Naraku es un hombre con muchas influencias él conoce a todo Tokio, era el mejor amigo de mi papa-

-Me eh dado cuenta que te tiene un gran cariño-le dijo mirándolo el sabia que le daba tristeza hablar de su papa y su hermano

-Naraku es más que mi padrino, es como mi padre, el nunca tuvo hijos y cuando murió mi papa prácticamente nos adopto a mi hermano y a mi-bajo la mirada- tenias que verlo cuando murió mi hermano

-Bien hablando de otra cosa-cambio el tema para no incomodar al peli plata-Naraku ya le mando las fotos a Myoga, dijo que saldría publicado mañana a primera hora-

-Perfecto, no puedo aguantar para ver la cara de mi madre-dijo con una media sonrisa

**XXXX**

En la cocina estaba Kagome terminando un postre y Eril estaba con ella ayudándola, esta última no podía dejar de mirar el anillo de casada, la verdad es que aun no se lo creía

-Dime, ¿Cómo fue que te casaste con el señor?-pregunto

-Diciendo si acepto-respondió con un tono de sarcasmo

-Muy graciosa, a lo que me refiero es que ni siquiera sabíamos que estaban saliendo-dijo muy curiosa-pensé que se habían conocido hace poco

-No, ya Inuyasha explico las razones por las que no dijimos nada, pero la verdad es que llevábamos meses saliendo y pues ya ves-

-Tú lo amas Kagome-

-Cla… Claro, si no lo amara no me hubiera casado con el-dijo un poco nerviosa

-¡Eril!-dijo una voz que ambas reconocían

-¿Si señor?-pregunto algo nerviosa temiendo que su jefe allá escuchado su pregunta

-ve a ayudar a Koga con un platillo, Ginta y Hakaku están ocupados con otra cosa-

Ella asintió y rápidamente salió de la cocina, Kagome al ver que se fue soltó un suspiro de alivio, Inuyasha la ve y no puede evitar formar una sonrisa esta situación por uno u otra cosa le parecía divertida

-¿Así que la niña te estaba acosando a pregunta?-dijo sin poder quitar su sonrisa

-Eso es algo lógico, todos deben sentir curiosidad a pesar de tu explicación, nos casamos de la noche a la mañana-

-Si es verdad, por cierto prepárate por que mañana sale publicada la noticia de que eres mi esposa, seguro que mi mama llama para conocerte-

-Estaba pensando!... qué tal si usted hubiera conocido el amor de su vida en una de esa citas-

-¡Lo dudo! Yo no creo en el amor, La única mujer que me interesa tener cerca para cuidarla es mi sobrina-

-Sí pero, el amor es algo tan hermoso no sé por qué dice que no cree en el-

-Tengo mis razones-

Inuyasha se acerca a ella hasta que dar frente a frente, el sonido de la voz de Misa lo alerto, era obvio que tenían algunas dudas de su matrimonio y que mejor oportunidad para hacerlo creíble que frente a la chismosa del restaurante, asi que con una mano la tomo a Kagome por la cintura pegándola a él y con la otra tomo su cara la acerco a la suya y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Kagome no supo por que Inuyasha lo hacía, pero tampoco supo por qué no se resistió y se dejo llevar el beso, era suave solo querían explorar y conocer sus labios, llevaban el mismo ritmo, y se sentía tan bien tener los labios de él pegado a los de ella, se estaban dejando llevar por ese beso, a él hasta se le olvido porque lo hacia se sentía tan bien, hasta que oyen a Misa toser con ademan de separarlos y ellos lo hacen y la miran

-Disculpen la interrupción-dijo con rabia-Señora aquí tiene dos ordenes

-Gra… gracias-dijo ella muy nerviosa

-Bueno mi amor te dejo trabajar-le tomo la cara y le dio un pequeño beso en los labio

El se retiro y Misa también se fue echando humo por la boca ella se quedo allí nerviosa muy nerviosa no podía creerlo le había gustado ese beso

**XXXX**

Inuyasha entro a su oficina y se sento en su silla, se recostó y se toco los labios, era la primera mujer a la que besaba dulce mente en mucho tiempo, ella le inspiraba algo pero no sabía qué, y el beso, ese beso le había…

-Alto allí Taisho- dijo incorporándose en la silla- No te pudo haber gustado ese beso, es imposible-

El día termino y todos se fueron después de otro día de excelente trabajo, Después de verificar todo Inuyasha Cerro el restaurante y luego se dirigió a su departamento junto a su ahora esposa, entraron a el departamento y ella se sento en el mueble grande tenia la mirada gacha y estaba roja, al parecer estaba apenada, y el sabia por que

-Disculpa por haberte besado así, pero con lo de Eril me di cuenta que muchos no creen que de verdad estamos casados-

-Sí, entiendo pero de todas maneras me siento muy apenada, yo…

-Tranquila… ven vamos a dormir

Ella se levanto del mueble y se metió al baño, él se quito la ropa y se pone un mono negro para dormir, después de unos segundos ella salió con su pijama unos short cortitos y una franelilla al verlo solo con un mono se sonrojo _"por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto"_ se dijo ella misma, él la miro de arriba abajo, tienia que admitirlo Kagome era muy bella y sus curvas no podía dejar de mirarla, ella fue hasta la cama se acostó a su lado se dijeron buenas noches y se quedaron dormidos con el mimo pensamiento ¿Qué les estaba pasando?

**XXXX**

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión Taisho, Izayoi salía a trabajar como es de costumbre y su asistente Tsubaki iba con ella, llegaron a la oficina, ella se sienta mientras Tsubaki le pasa los papeles y el periódico, sus ojos se abrieron como platos no podía creer lo que veía en las noticias, en primera plana en grande decía: _"El famoso empresario Inuyasha Taisho se caso en secreto"_, Tomo su bolso y salió rápidamente a hablar con su hijo, luego de un rato llego y entro rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de su hijo y abrió la puerta sin tocar, el peli plata que escribía en su computadora dejo lo que hacía para ver a su madre

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto?-le pregunta tirándole el periódico en el escritorio, el ojidorado toma el periódico y suspira

-Parece que alguien pudo entrar-dijo como si no lo esperaba

-¿Cómo es eso de que te casaste?-pregunto histérica

-¡Como lo ves!... me case no era eso lo que querías-

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste?... fue Koga y Naraku, y aun así no me pudiste decir nada!-

-¡Ya mama! Si no te dije fue porque tu no la ibas aceptar ella no es de nuestra clase social-

-¡Bien! Y dime ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué hace? ¿Donde vive?

-Se llama Kagome, es una repostera trabaja aquí en el restaurante y vive con migo en mi departamento, ¡contenta!-respondió cansado a las preguntas de su madre!

-Quiero que la lleves esta noche a cenar, o no mejor llevala a almorzar hoy mismo quiero conocerla está claro-

-Sí, sí como digas-

Izayoi salió de la oficina dejando a Inuyasha solo, el peli plata suspira y luego ríe

A la hora del almuerzo, Inuyasha llevaba a Kagome para la casa de su madre, llegan él se baja del auto y le abre la puerta ella baja y ve la mansión Taisho era grandísima, Kagome estaba sumamente nerviosa no sabía si le iba a caer bien a Izayoi a pesar de la farsa era su suegra de verdad

-Relájate, no te pasara nada- Kagome asintió y lo acompaño a la casa

Ellos entraron y allí los estaba esperando Izayoi junto a Naraku y Rin, La niña al ver a su tío corrió hasta a él para abrazarlo y él la tomo en brazos

-Rin, mira ella es Kagome es tu nueva tía-Rin sonríe y abraza a Kagome sin bajarse de Inuyasha

-Hola Rin ¿Como estas?-le pregunto, pero esta no le respondio cosa que le extraño a Kagome, tal vez no le agradaba

-¡Ella no habla!-le explico Inuyasha y ella pudo oír su tristeza en la voz

-¿Estás bien Rin?-la niña asintió y Kagome sonrió

-Bien mama ella es Kagome mi esposa- dijo Inuyasha, Kagome miro a la mujer, Dios era verdaderamente hermosa, Inuyasha tenia de quien heredar lo apuesto es mujer era fina se notaba en la forma en que estaba vestida y su elegante movimiento al ofrecerle la mano

-Mucho Gusto, me llamo Izayoi, soy la madre de Inuyasha-

-El gusto es mío señora- dijo dándole la mano

-Bien, ya Conoces a mi padrino Naraku-

-¿Como estas Kagome?- pregunto

-Muy bien gracias-

-Bueno pasemos al comedor ya el almuerzo está listo- dijo Izayoi

Todos fueron hasta el comedor y la servidumbre empezó a servirlo, el almuerzo estuvo incomodo para Kagome, ya que Izayoi no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre su familia y de cómo conoció a Inuyasha luego llegaron al postre y mientras lo comían Izayoi recordó que ella era una simple repostera

-Kagome-ella la mira-Se que eres una mujer muy hermosa pero eso no compra clase mi familia es una de las mejores Tokio y espero que sepas llevar nuestro apellido-

-Vamos ya déjala en paz, si Inuyasha la escogió es por algo no crees!-dijo Naraku

-Bien nosotros nos vamos ya es hora de volver al restaurante!-dijo el peli plata levantándose de la mesa

Se despidieron de todos y salieron rumbo al restaurante

**XXXX**

En el restaurante Koga estaba cocinando cuando ve que Renkotsu trae un plato con la mitad de la comida va para donde está el

-Ren ¿De quién es ese plato?-pregunto algo molesto

-De la señorita de la mesa 6 ¿por que?-

Koga toma el plato y se dirige hacia la mesa 6 y allí estaba sentada una hermosa mujer, blanca, delgada, de pelo rojo y recogido en dos colas largo y unos ojos verdes él se acerca y le pone el plato en la mesa

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta la muchacha confundida

-Cómase lo que le falta –ordeno muy serio

-¿Perdón?

-Ya me oyó cómase lo que le falta-volvió a repetirle

-Pero que le pasa yo me como lo que yo quiera usted no me puede obligar!

-Llevo muchos años en esta carrera y nadie ha dejado nada en el plato así que cómase lo que le falta

Se formo una discusión allí que salieron Ginta y Hakaku para tratar de tranquilizar a Koga en ese momento llegan Inuyasha y Kagome ven el alboroto que hay y se acercan al llegar Inuyasha para la discusión

-¿Que pasa aquí?-Pregunto Inuyasha

-Esta señorita dejo la mitad de la comida!-respondió furioso Koga

-No pienso comer si no quiero!-respondió y Kagome la miro

-¿Ayame? –Ella voltea y la ve

-¿Kagome?- ella se acerca a ella y la abraza

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunta Inuyasha

-Ella es mi hermana Ayame Haruno

-¿Tu hermana? Pero que falta de respeto es, Kagome no se parece en nada a ti- dijo Koga

-Que te pasa tú fuiste el que comenzaste-

-Basta Ayame- la toma por el brazo y se la lleva a fuera

-Te diste cuenta del escándalo que armaste-le pregunto Inuyasha a Koga

-Ella me provoco-se va a la cocina, Inuyasha suspira y se va a la oficina

**XXXX**

Afuera del restaurante estaban hablando Kagome y Ayame

-¿Cuando llegaste?- pregunto Kagome

-Anoche me dijo mama que no estás viviendo en la casa-

-Es una historia muy larga luego te cuento, ahora debo regresar a trabajar por favor vete no valla hacer que al chef le dé por pelear otra vez-

-Está bien nos vemos pronto!

Kagome entro al restaurante y fue inmediatamente a comenzar a trabajar se cambiar

A fuera del restaurante se para un coche de él sale una hermosa mujer, ella entra al restaurante y vio a Renkotsu que iba pasando cerca de ella, así que lo llamo

-Dígame señorita en que le puedo servir- le dice muy amablemente

-¿Donde está la oficina del señor Inuyasha Taisho?-

-Está en el tercer piso mano izquierda-

-Muchas gracias-

Fue hasta las escaleras y las subió, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta respiro hondo y la toco escucho un _"adelante"_ por parte de Inuyasha, y entro, allí estaba el, concentrado firmando unos papeles así que se acerco para poder hablarle

-Inuyasha… Cuanto tiempo sin verte-

Al escuchar la voz sus ojos se abren como platos y su respiración se acelera al igual que su corazón la mira y la ve justo frente a él

-¿Tú?...

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Me extrañaron! O solo la historia? ¬¬ **

**Jajajaja! xD bueno aquí esta otro capi, gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios y a todos los favoritos y las alertas se les quiere muchisismas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Tratare de subir la conti lo mas pronto que pueda espero que les alla gustado este capi nos vemos **

**Caro… **


	6. Chapter 6: El regreso de mi pasado

**Capitulo 6: El regreso de mi pasado**

Esto definitivamente tenía que ser una mala broma, no podía creer que ella estuviera allí, ELLA que se había ido hace ya tres años volvía a estar en frente de él, no esperaba verla, pensó que ya jamás iba a volver a saber de ella, y aquí estaba, igual de bella no había cambiado nada, pero no podía olvidar lo que ella le hizo como podía irse y luego plantarle cara así como si nada.

Ella simplemente lo miraba, lo observo levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia ella, como lo había extrañado, estos tres años no habían pasado en vano, el estaba más guapo, y mucho mas varonil no era aquel chiquillo que conoció.

-¡Kikyo!- Dijo Inuyasha sin poder creerlo

-Inuyasha…- Kikyo lo miro a los ojos esos ojos dorados que siempre la miraron con amor, esos que tanto extraño, pero que ahora solo mostraban resentimiento y dolor

-¿A qué viniste? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto el peli plata de forma fría

-Yo te prometí que iba a regresar, ¿lo recuerdas?-hablo con su voz dulce

-¡Si claro!, si lo recuerdo, como también recuerdo lo cruel que fuiste-dijo con rabia, ella solo bajo la mirada no soportaba que él la mirara de esa forma

-Veo que mi visita te ha alterado y que has estado furioso todos estos años no puedo impedir que te enojes tienes todo el derecho para eso…- Kikyo iba a seguir hablando pero la leve risa de Inuyasha la cayo

-¿En verdad te crees alguien tan especia?-le pregunto con rabia, ella no pudo evitar alzar la vista- No te voy a mentir que al principio estuve enojado te fuiste de viaje a otro país después de que tuve el accidente- bufo - ¿Quién lo iba a creer?... yo que pensé que ibas a estar allí con migo… Pero tranquila estuve ocupado en todo ese tiempo, me operaron cinco veces- Kikyo no pudo contener las lagrimas más tiempo- estuve en rehabilitación y después pude abrir el restaurante, ves estuve tan ocupado que no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo, el dolor que sentí por tu abandono no se comparaba en nada al de mi cuerpo, no pensaba en ti por que tenia cosas más importantes-

-Yo sé que me dices todo esto por despecho, pero aun así me duele-

-Dijiste que estarías allá 5 años-hablo con su voz fría

-Bueno pero regrese antes por ti…-Inuyasha suelta una leve risa- ya basta tampoco para mi es fácil, cada vez que te recordaba te veía enojado y entonces…

-No debiste regresar-la interrumpió- si querías estudiar debiste quedarte allá

-No hables así te lo suplico!-

-No recuerdas lo cruel que fuiste con migo…Cuando fuiste a verme en el accidente dijiste que tenía que arreglármelas solo porque tú te querías ir a Estudiar-

-No tuve opción-grito por desespero- tu hubieras hecho lo mismo- Inuyasha llevo sus manos a su cabello y lo revolvió

-Yo nunca hubiera tomado una decisión así

-No moriste cuando me fui cierto?-él la mira-estás vivo haciendo lo que quieres entonces todo está bien verdad? No hay razón para estar enojados

-No llamaste ni una sola vez…

-No podía! Pensé que flaquearía-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Pensaste que te iba a suplicar?

-Sí, yo estaba decidida y no quería dar marcha atrás, pensé que me entendías, pensé que los dos nos teníamos confianza, que aunque no te llamara me esperarías y que lo arias porque te lo pedí-Inuyasha suspiro- yo creí que confiabas en mi todavía pero veo que no! Que todo se acabo!

-Así es todo se acabo, ves este anillo-le enseña la mano con el anillo de bodas- ya nada puede haber entre nosotros porque estoy casado!- Kikyo sintió su corazón romperse al oír eso

-Es mentira tu… no-no puedes estar casado!-

El iba a contestarle, pero el toque de la puerta evito que el hablara, pronuncio un adelante por pura corazonada, ya que cuando estaba ocupado no dejaba pasar a nadie, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Kagome

-Inuyasha…-la azabache iba a hablar pero vio a Kikyo llorando- no sabía que estabas ocupado yo vuelvo más tarde!-iba a irse pero Inuyasha la detuvo

-No Kagome no te vayas, es más que bueno que viniste, Kikyo te presento a mi esposa Kagome Taisho-

Kikyo sintió todo derrumbarse cuando ella estiro su mano para saludarla y vio el anillo de casada idéntico al que Inuyasha le mostro, ella correspondió el saludo y se fue corriendo de allí Inuyasha se dirigió al escritorio poso sus manos en este y bajo la cabeza, Kagome estaba muy confundida

-¿Quien era ella?-pregunto curiosa

-No es nadie- dijo el cortante

-¿Nadie? Entonces ¿Por qué ella se fue llorando?, y ¿por qué tu estas así?

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADIE!-grito

-¡Bien! pero no tienes que hablarme así el hecho que no quieras contestarme no significa que me trates así-

-¡YA BASTA!-dijo arto de esto, con su puño cerrado golpeo el escritorio

Kagome estaba asombrada y lo vio irse hasta un florero y lo tiro al suelo ella salió de la oficina asustada dejándolo solo, después de unos segundos se escucho la puerta abrirse el se volteo y vio a Naraku que entraba a la oficina

-Te ves muy mal- dijo mirando la oficina- y creo que puedo sabes porque-

-No puedo creer que allá vuelto así como si nada, que pensaba, que la iba a estar esperando con los brazos abiertos-

-Tú sabías que tarde o temprano la ibas a volver a ver, ahora lo que no se es por que Kagome iba bajando asustada-

-Yo… supongo que no debí tratarla así-

-Así es, no sé lo que hallas hecho pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada-

El solo bajo la mirada y se sintió mal, Naraku tenía razón, Kagome no tenía la culpa de nada y pago su rabia con ella.

Inuyasha mando a llamar a uno de los empleados para que recogieran el desastre que había hecho, después de eso, intento seguir trabajando normalmente pero era imposible, no podía concentrarse después de haberla visto.

La noche llego en el restaurante, todos se habían ido ya, excepto Koga, que estaba recogiendo lo último de la cocina, y Kagome que hacía lo mismo en la parte de la repostería, Inuyasha fue hasta la parte de la repostería para preguntarle a Kagome

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto

-No, bueno… disculpe pero quiero ir a dormir a mi casa hoy, mi hermana llego y me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella-

-Está bien, pero solo hoy y no te acostumbres mucho no quiero que empiecen a especular cosas-

-Sí, solo será por hoy!-

Inuyasha se monto en el carro y condujo hasta la mansión Taisho, hoy no quería estar solo así que iría a dormir con Rin, Sakura termino de recoger y se despidió de Koga que era el encargado de cerrar el restaurante hoy, tomo un taxi y se fue a su casa.

Una vez que llego a su casa su mama se sorprendió al verla, ella solo le dijo que había pedido permiso por esta noche, después de cenar, Ayame y ella se fueron a el cuarto

-¡Ese tipo me callo súper mal!- decía Ayame mientras se peinaba el cabello frente al espejo

-Si no hubiéramos llegado en ese momento el escándalo hubiera sido peor-dijo Kagome que ya estaba en la cama

-Muy bien- Ayame se sienta en la cama- Como es eso de que ya no vives en la casa y ¿quién era ese hombre tan guapo que te acompañaba?-

-Bueno él es… mi esposo- Ayame se asombra-y ya no vivo en la casa porque vivo con él-

-¿Como que tu esposo?, ¿Te casaste?, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?-

-Porque no me case de verdad! El necesitaba aparentar estar casado y yo necesitaba el dinero para la hipoteca de la casa-

-¿Mama sabe que el dinero salió de allí?

-No, le dije que conseguí que me los prestaran pero debí hacer un trabajo extra y para eso tenía que irme a vivir a un departamento

-¡Bueno es mejor que sigas fingiendo porque mama jamás aceptaría que te sacrificaras así!

-¡Si ya lo sé! Bueno vamos a dormir estoy muy cansada…

**XXXX**

Al día siguiente, en el restaurante estaba entrando una mujer muy hermosa de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola, Kimi la vio y se acerco a ella para atenderla

-¡Buenos días señorita! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-pregunto Kimi

-Bueno estoy buscando a Inuyasha, Necesito hablar con él-

-El señor Taisho no ha llegado pero…

-¿Kagome?-dijo ella mirando a Kagome cuando Salía de la cocina

-¿Sango?-Pregunto Kagome cuando la vio, fue hasta ella y se abrazaron luego se miraron

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kagome

-Estoy buscando a Inuyasha es que voy hacer mi fiesta de compromiso aquí-

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué alegría! Y dime ¿Quien es el afortunado?

-Bueno el… mira allí viene-señalando la puerta

Kagome se voltea y ve que entra un joven de cabellos castaños muy atractivo que ella conoce muy bien

-¡Hoyo!...

**Continuara…**

**Hola mis hermosos lectores! Espero que este capi les alla gustado, perdonen la tardanza pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capi, muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios se les quiere!**

**Caro…**


	7. Chapter 7: El compromiso

**Capitulo 7: El compromiso**

Hoyo entro al restaurante, pero lo que vio no fue muy agradable para él, estaba nada más y nada menos que su antigua novia y su prometida allí de pie una al lado de la otra, vio que de los labios de Kagome salió un susurro con su nombre que menos mal Sango no logro a escuchar camino hasta llegar al lado de su prometida y Sango fue la encargada de romper el silencio

- Kagome te presento a mi prometido Hoyo Akitoki- dijo Sango

-Es un placer señor Akitoki-mientras estira su mano

-Lo mismo digo señorita-le corresponde el saludo

-Bien ahora nos toca esperar a Inuyasha para ver lo de nuestra fiesta de compromiso-dijo Sango

-No es necesario allí viene-dijo Kagome señalando la puerta por donde entraba Inuyasha

-¡Inuyasha!-dijo Sango levantando la mano en forma de saludo

-¿Sango? ¿A qué se debe el motivo de tu visita?-pregunto Inuyasha acercándose a ellos

-Bueno yo me voy a la cocina para que puedan hablar con permiso- Kagome se va a la cocina ocultando sus lagrimas

-_Supongo que debe seguir molesta_-pensó Inuyasha siguiéndola con la vista, después de que ella entra a la cocina voltea a ver a Sango- es raro que estés aquí! Se puede saber ¿qué te impulso para venir hasta acá?

-Pues necesito reservar tu restaurante!-dijo Sango

-¿Si? Y ¿para qué evento?-contesto Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-Para mi compromiso te presento a mí prometido Hoyo Akitoki-

-¡Es un placer conocerte! Sango me ha hablado mucho de ti-le estira la mano

-Igual-le corresponde el saludo pero esta vez estaba serio-Bueno me gustaría hablar bien con ustedes, ¿pasan a mi oficina?

-Me gustaría pero la verdad es que quede con mi papa para discutir algo sobre el trabajo nos vemos luego mi amor- dijo Hoyo

-¡Claro! no hay problema yo hablare con Inuyasha-

Hoyo se despide dándole un beso a Sango en la frente y estrechando la mano de Inuyasha luego se va, Inuyasha le hace señas a Sango de que siga hacia su oficina, una vez adentro él se sienta en su silla y Sango en una frente al escritorio de él, Inuyasha suspira y la mira a los ojos

-¿Estás loca Sango?-le pregunto Inuyasha

-¿No te callo bien?-Pregunto Sango para desviar el tema sabia por donde venia

-¡Sabes que no es por eso! Dime ¿Cómo te vas a casar con una persona que no amas? Se puede saber ¿Que paso con Miroku?-pregunto Inuyasha en un tono muy serio

Sango bajo la mirada al escuchar ese nombre, Sabia que Inuyasha iba a reaccionar así, después de todo el era como su hermano y sabia todo, no podía ocultarle nada a el

**XXXX**

En la cocina estaba Kagome preparando un pastel y Eril estaba ocupada terminando el caramelo Kagome la mira y se acerca

-¡Ten cuidado! dale con la cuchara para que no se pegue -le decía a Eril

-Está bien gracias Kagome-dijo Eril

-No es nada-suena su teléfono ella lo saca del bolsillo y ve quien está llamando en la pantalla se ve Hoyo- no puede ser!

**XXXX**

En la oficina de Inuyasha, estaban Sango y el, ella aun no respondía su pregunta así que decidió hablar

-¡No vas a responder! ¿Qué paso con Miruku? ¿No y que lo amabas a pesar de todo?-pregunto

-No lo digas como si fuera mentira-contesto Sango

-Eso es lo que me estás dando a entender, ¿cómo puedes decir que amas a Miroku y te vas a casar con otro?-

-¡Es que tú no entiendes!-dijo Sango un poco exaltada

-Si me explicas yo podría entenderte!-dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente

-Mi papa quiere que me case con Hoyo para unir la empresa Akitoki con la nuestra, pero yo no quería porque yo no lo amo después se entero que yo me veía con Miruku a escondidas!-

-Si ya se eso, el no quiere a Miruku por que no es de nuestra posición social lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué aceptaste?-

-El Abuelo de Miruku está muy enfermo se está muriendo y la operación que necesita es muy costosa, mi papa me dijo que le daba el préstamo a Miruku si yo me casaba con Hoyo, si no lo hacia él lo iba a despedir y seria mas difícil para el encontrar un trabajo para poder curar a su Abuelo

-Suspira- ya veo con que es por eso!-dijo Inuyasha

-Tuve que lastimar a Miruku! Tuve que decirle todo eso de la clase social! Me dolió tanto!-mientras resbalaban algunas lagrimas

-No te sientas mal no tuviste elección-

-Sí, pero sea como sea no me arrepiento su hermano es lo único que tiene!-dijo con la cabeza baja

**XXXX**

Afuera del restaurante por detrás estaba Hoyo esperando, no sabía si realmente ella iba a venir, pero tenía que hablar con ella, no podía arriesgarse a que Sango se enterara de lo que hubo entre ellos, su padre lo mataría si eso llegara a pasar, se relajo cuando vio que Kagome aparecía, espero hasta que estuviera cerca de él para poder hablar

-Gracias por simular que no me conocías-dijo Hoyo

-No te preocupes por eso no tengo ningún interés en sabotearte el compromiso, pero lo que más me disgusta es tener que hacer tu pastel de compromiso -respondió Kagome

-Yo… lamento mucho esta situación no sabía que trabajaras aquí-

-Eso ya no importa, ahora me pregunto qué paso con la chica del hotel también la engañaste con Sango-

-no, yo… la verdad tuve que terminar con ella, Sango y yo formaremos una familia de prestigio y es lo que mi papa quiere

-Claro, Ambos son de la misma clase social, es obvio que quiera que se unan-

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Sango?-pregunto Hoyo

-Mi papa tenía un molino de arroz y siempre le llevaba a su abuela unas bolas de arroz-dijo con tristeza

-El viejo Higurashi, lo recuerdo el también le llevaba esas bolas de arroz a mi abuela-

-Bueno no te preocupes yo no pienso romper tu compromiso ni nada por el estilo-dijo Kagome tranquila

-¿Es que ya no me quieres?-pregunto

-No, ya estoy con alguien y tu ya no me importas!-dijo y se fue

Hoyo se quedo allí parado, y muy confundido porque no sabía por qué razón le molestaba que ella lo hubiera olvidado, él la engaño y se suponía que ya no la quería, pero aun así le molestaba o peor le dolía que ya no estuviera en su corazón y con ese pensamiento se fue,

**XXXX**

Kagome estaba muy molesta por el descaro de Hoyo lo único que le importaba era que no se arruinara su perfecto compromiso, era un mentiroso y un manipulador, entro al restaurante muy enojada, Kimi la vio entrar y fue Corriendo donde estaba Misa que estaba organizando unos pedidos

-Adivina a quien vi muy enojada!-decía Kimi

-no sé ¿a quién?-pregunto Misa muy curiosa

-A la _señora,_ estaba muy enojada!-diciendo la palabra señora con hipocresía

-mmm! Me parece que peleo con el señor!-dijo Misa

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto Kimi

-Porque ayer ella se fue por su lado y el por otro además hoy en la mañana ella llego primero y el señor después lo que quiere decir que no durmieron juntos-

Misa estaba tan entretenida hablando que no se dio cuenta que la escuchaba Koga el se acerco a ella y le hablo…

-¿No deberían estar trabajando?-ellas se asustaron y dejaron de hablar-Inuyasha no les paga por chismorrear

-Lo sentimos-dijeron y se fueron

Koga suspiro y se fue a la oficina de Inuyasha, este estaba solo ya que Sango se había ido después de que él, le diera el presupuesto y las fechas disponibles, toco la puerta y escucho un "adelante" por parte de Inuyasha el entro y se sentó frente a el

-Tu pequeño incidente se está regando por el restaurante-dijo Koga

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto mirando su computadora

-De que están murmurando por allí que estas peleado con tu esposa!-

-¡Que! No puede ser si eso llega a oídos de mi madre!-

-¿Aun crees que tu madre tiene un espía aquí?-pregunto Koga

-No, no lo creo… estoy seguro! Pero ya verás esto lo soluciono rápido!-

Tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada, dejando a Koga muy curioso, Que se le había metido en la cabeza esta vez a Inuyasha.

**XXXX**

A la hora del almuerzo estaban en el comedor todos los trabajadores del restaurante almorzando incluyendo a Kagome que a pesar de ser la esposa del dueño seguía almorzando con ellos, En ese mismo instante entro Inuyasha con un hermoso y Grade ramo de Flores, el se acerca a Kagome y ella no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara no sabía por qué todos estaban asombrados su jefe jamás había mostrado ese tipo de cosas era serio y frio, el llego hasta Kagome y se paro en frente

-Kagome este solo es un diminuto obsequio que te doy como agrdecimiento por tada la felicidad que me has dado, te amo-dijo el entregándole el ramo

Koga en su puesto no podía aguantar la risa realmente era muy raro ver a Inuyasha decir esas cosas no iban con él, Kagome se levanto y tomo el ramo, Inuyasha la tomo del mentón alzando su cara para posar sus labios en los de ella, todos aplauden excepto Misa que estaba más que rabiosa.

**XXXX**

Después de almorzar, Kagome se había cambiado para salir a Peticion de Inuyasha, ya que le había dicho que necesitaba su ayuda para algo acerca de un próximo evento en el restaurante, ella lo miraba mientras el conducia

-¿De dónde sacaste esa cursilería?-Pregunto Kagome refiriéndose a lo del ramo de Flores

-¡De internet! Todos estaban murmurando que estábamos peleados tenía que hacer algo, no puedo arriesgarme

-Sigues con lo de espía ¿verdad?-

-Así es, te puedo apostar que en este momento ya sabe lo del ramo de flores-

**XXXX**

En el Hotel Taisho, Izayoi estaba firmando unos papeles cuando suena el teléfono, ella lo tomo

-Bueno… Si ¿Qué novedades Tienes?... ¿Un ramo de flores?... Delante de todos… Bien mantenme Informada de lo que suceda…- Cuelga el teléfono Suspirando- Ese hijo mío es más astuto de lo que pensaba-

-¿Aun sigue pensando que su matrimonio es una farsa?- le pregunto su asistente mientras le servía una taza de Café

-Así es, aun no me convence ese matrimonio tan repentino Kana-

**XXXX**

Después de unos minutos el Auto de Inuyasha se detuvo frente a una pastelería, se bajaron del mismo y entraron a esta, Inuyasha pidió una muestra de Cada pastel que tenia fueron hasta una mesa y allí se sentó junto a Kagome, la cual miraba todos los postres extrañada

-Bien… ¿qué esperas?- pregunto Inuyasha mirándola

-¿Me tengo que comer todo esto?-

-Tienes que probarlos, para que asi decidas como vas hacer el pastel en la Fiesta de Compromiso-

_El Compromiso_ se repitió Kagome para ella misma, era cierto tenía que hacer el pastel de Compromiso al hombre que le había roto el corazón, empiezo a probar los pasteles y en eso llega Sango junto a Hoyo, Sango saluda a Inuyasha y a Kagome, el peli plata le regresa la sonrisa la cual se le va al mirar como Kagome mira a Hoyo y como este le regresa la mirada

-Bueno ¿nos sentamos? ¡a ver qué dice Kagome del pastel!- dice Sango

-Claro amor-le responde Hoyo ellos se sientan, pero Kagome no estaba a gusto con esto se sentía muy mal

-Disculpen debo ir al baño!-dijo Kagome saliendo de allí

Inuyasha se queda mirando a Hoyo, el cual tenía la vista clavada en Kagome, ahora que lo veía bien, le resultaba muy familiar, era extraño, tenía que a verlo visto, siempre recordaba un rostro a pesar de que fuera muy breve, y allí lo recordó y entendió todo…

**Flash Back**

_-Espera!-pidió Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha volteara a verlos-me amaste?-le pregunto a Hoyo _

_-Sí, si te ame- se fue a la habitación donde lo esperaba su amante, Kagome salió corriendo, Inuyasha solo la siguió con la mirada _

_-Fek!-fue lo único que mustio _

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y bien Inuyasha-dijo Sango interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-me entere que te casaste ¿dónde está tu esposa?

-Bueno ella…-en ese momento Kagome volvía del baño- Aquí esta- se levanta y la abraza por la cintura-Ella es mi esposa Kagome Higurashi de Taisho…

**Continuara….**

**Woow! Hace mucho que no actualizaba xD lo siento mucho, espero que no quieran matarme jejeje! Bueno aquí está un capi mas de esta historia espero que les guste ^^ muchas gracias por su apoyo hasta la próxima que espero sea pronto =D**

**Caro…**


	8. Chapter 8: un acercamiento entre nosotro

**Capitulo 8: un acercamiento entre nosotros**

Hoyo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si no fuera porque veía a Sango muy feliz parándose a abrazarlos creería que esto no era más que una alucinación, si no había oído mal ella era su esposa, por dios en qué momento su corazón empezó a palpitar así tan deprisa, no entendía nada, no hacía mucho que habían terminado, y era la esposa de él, algo extraño empezó a crecer en el, ¿Eran Celos? No podía ser, el había terminado con Kagome, el ya no la amaba ¿Verdad?

-No pudo creer que Kagome sea tu esposa, se ven muy lindo juntos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casados?- pregunto Sango sacando a Hoyo de sus pensamientos, ya que ella había hecho la pregunta que a él le interesaba

-Llevamos solo 4 días casados- contesto Inuyasha dándole un pequeño beso a Kagome

-¿4 días?- Hoyo se había levantado y su tono de pregunta sonó furioso, todos lo miraron extrañados ante su reacción,- Disculpen es que me sorprendió pensé que tenían más tiempo pero están recién casados

-No, solo llevamos 4 días y todo es perfecto, no es así mi amor!- dijo Inuyasha

-Si cielo-le responde Kagome para después mirar a Hoyo

-Bueno, estoy muy contenta Por ti Inuyasha Kagome es una gran muchacha- dijo Sango

-Gracias Sango, bueno a lo que vinimos, Kagome ¿ya sabes cómo será el pastel?- pregunto Inuyasha

-Si ya tengo en mente la forma y los ingredientes, solo falta hacer una muestra para que Koga lo pruebe y lo autorice -

-Bueno Kagome dejare el pastel en tus manos, Nosotros ya nos vamos hay que hacer algunas cosas, vamos Hoyo-

-Si mi amor- Kagome baja la mirada- nos vemos señor y señora Taisho!-esto último lo dijo con rencor

Hoyo y Sango se fueron, al verlos salir por la puerta Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de Alivio, Esa definitivamente era la situación mas incomoda en la que había estado en toda su vida, no podía evitarlo, aun le dolía que Hoyo estuviera con otra, pero de ahora en adelante se iba a proponer olvidarlo, no sufriría mas por él, Inuyasha al verla había más que confirmado sus recuerdos ella era la chica del hotel, y valla coincidencia que su ex era el prometido de una de sus amigas, y de paso era como una hermana para él, realmente Tokio era muy pequeño, Salieron de la pastelería en silencio, se montaron en el auto rumbo al restaurante para empezar a trabajar de nuevo, en el camino solo reinaba el silencio algo incomodo para el peli plata así que el mismo se encargo de romperlo

-¿El era tu ex-novio verdad?- Era una pregunta, pero no pudo evitar que saliera casi como una afirmación Kagome lo miro instantáneamente asombrada como era que el…

-¿Cómo sabes que el…- No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta

-Recuerdas el día que estabas discutiendo con él en el Hotel de mi Madre – Kagome mas asombrada asiente- ese día yo estaba allí y los vi pelear-

-Entiendo-dijo Kagome bajando la cabeza- Es horrible saber que tengo que hacerle su pastel de compromiso

-Lamento que debas hacer eso, no me di cuenta antes, realmente fue hace un momento que lo recordé-

-Eso ya no importa este es mi trabajo y el no me debe importar se supone que ya terminamos lo que yo debo hacer es olvidarlo y ya -respondió Kagome

-Bien voy a llevarte al restaurante, debo ir a otra parte

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Kagome a lo que Inuyasha esbozo una media sonrisa

-Mmm… veo que te tomas muy bien el papel de esposa-dijo Inuyasha provocando un sonrojo en la azabache

-No seas tan creído, solo pregunte por curiosidad-dijo Kagome volteándose a ver el paisaje, provocando una leve risa en el peli plata

-Voy a la casa de mi madre, voy a ver a Rin-respondió Inuyasha

-Rin… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Cual?-pregunto Inuyasha

-¿Por qué Rin no puede hablar?- Inuyasha suspiro al oír la pregunta era un tema que a él no le gustaba tocar pero era justo que ella supiera

-No es que no pueda, es que no quiere –respondió sombrío, era obvio que le afectaba

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kagome confundida

-Hace tres años, después de enterarse de la muerte de sus padres, ella no ah hablado más-

-Pobre niña debió ser muy duro para ella-dijo Kagome en verdad sentía pena por ella, debía haber algo que hacer para poder ayudarla no podían dejarla así, en ese momento una idea se le cruzo por la mente- Se me ocurrió algo... porque no la llevas al restaurante ella puede hacer pasteles y galletas con migo mientras busco la manera de que ella interactué mas, además puedes meterla en una escuela o en una guardería para que ella valla haciendo amigos y así podría llegar hablar ¿qué te parece?

-Yo… realmente nunca lo había pensado… ¿crees que eso funcione?-pregunto Inuyasha Viendo un brillo de esperanza en los hermosos ojos color Chocolate de Kagome

-Bueno no se… pero debemos intentarlo! No podemos dejar que siga así y manteniéndola en tu casa no progresara, sácala a pasear a divertirse, además tu prometiste cuidarla y yo estaré allí con tigo para apoyarte, no aras esto solo yo estaré a tu lado-Kagome apoyo su mano en la de Inuyasha que estaba en la palanca al sentir su mano le surgió un sentimiento que no reconoció pero le gusto realmente Kagome era una gran mujer -vamos hacer que Rin vuelva a hablar ya lo veras- y solo eso basto, unas cuantas palabras de esa maravillosa mujer para que la esperanza que el tenia muerta desde hace Tres años regresara

**XXXX**

Naraku estaba en su oficina acomodando los pales que tenía que revisar, era el Dueño de una de las Cadenas de Spa más Grandes en el mundo y pronto iba a inaugurar una nueva sucursal en otro país, así que el trabajo aumentaba a cada rato, La puerta sonó y dos toques después el dio la autorización que pasaran, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de su sobrina que venía con un joven castaño

-Hola tío, ¿Como estas? Espero que no te hallamos molestado- saludo Sango dándolo un beso en la mejilla

-No es ninguna molestia Sango, ven pasen, dime que te trae por aquí-dijo Naraku

-Primero quiero presentarte a mi prometido Hoyo Akitoki- Hoyo y Naraku se dan la mano- y también quiero invitarte a mi fiesta de compromiso-

-Oh! Valla esta sí que es una sorpresa así que mi linda sobrinita se va a casar, realmente Me sorprende- le lanzo una mirada a Sango la cual hizo que esta bajara la cabeza, En ese momento suena el celular de Hoyo y contesta y después de colgar mira a Sango

-Amor lo siento mucho surgió un imprevisto en la oficina y debo irme-dijo Hoyo

-Tranquilo ve yo hablare con mi tío y luego voy a la oficina- Hoyo se despide y se va Naraku suspira se recuesta en la silla y se cruza de brazos

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sango sabiendo que pasaba por la mente de su tío

-Sango, ¡Estás loca!- Dijo Naraku

-¿Tú también? Inuyasha me dijo lo mismo cuando fui a verlo-dijo Sango molesta

-Como no vamos a decir eso como puedes decir que te casas con él, que demonios es lo que estas pensando ¿Que paso con Miroku?

-Esto es por el bien de él, y de su abuelo también-

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres Sango-

Sango le conto todo lo que le había pasado, lo mismo que le conto a Inuyasha, y entre mas lo repetía más le dolía, amaba a Miroku, pero sabía lo importante que era su abuelo para él, así que no podia dejar que él lo perdiera, era lo único que tenia, se iba a sacrificar aunque por eso se ganara el odio de Miroku, que era lo más seguro

**XXXX**

En el hospital, en una habitación, se encontraba un hombre mayor recostado en la cama, había salido de una operación exitosa, a pesar de su avanzada edad había podido resistirlo, al lado de este se encontraba un joven bastante atractivo muy pensativo, en su mente aun estaban los últimos momentos que había compartido con la que pensó que sería la mujer de su vida

**Flash back**

_Miroku había terminado las entregas del día de hoy, así que después de eso se fue directamente a la oficina de Sango, no quería perder más tiempo, quería verla, toco la puerta y una vez que ella lo autorizo ingreso a la oficina, Ella se levanto en cuanto lo vio entrar y fue hasta él para besarlo, la sintió extraña, muy diferente, pero realmente prefirió no prestarle atención_

_-Ya termine las entregas nos vamos-pregunto_

_-¡Claro!-respondió Sango_

_El salió primero y después de unos minutos salió Sango para no levantar sospechas, se fueron hacia un parque donde estuvieron caminando comieron helado y hablaron de muchas cosas, luego fueron a un hotel donde ella se le entrego como nunca lo había hecho Miroku se sintió extraño como si ella se estuviera despidiendo de él pero no le dio importancia después de vestirse Sango lo miro y le dijo_

_-Miroku será mejor que no nos veamos mas- le dijo muy seria_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto no entendía la actitud de Sango_

_-Escucha yo… voy a casarme-_

_Miroku no lo podía creer la mujer de su vida le estaba diciendo que se iba a casar justo después de que el la había hecho suya_

_-Estas mintiendo, no juegues con eso Sango- dijo Miroku_

_-No miento, mira Miroku tu y yo no somos de la misma clase social no podemos estar juntos-dijo Sango_

_-Pero… tu misma me dijiste que eso no importaba-dijo desesperado_

_-No lo entiendes, no se puede vivir solo de amor, yo estoy acostumbrada a muchas cosas que tú ni en tus sueños podrías darme, lo siento Miroku pero tú solo eres un simple mensajero no tienes ni donde caerte muerto, es mas ni siquiera puedes pagar la operación de tu Abuelo- Miroku se sintió morir cuando oyó eso- no podemos estar juntos lo siento_

_Sango tomo su cartera y se fue, Miroku se tiro en la cama y no pudo evitar que se le saliera unas lágrimas_

**Fin del Flash back**

-¿por qué Sango? Realmente pensé que eras diferente-

-Mi-Miroku…- Mushin estaba recobrando la conciencia

-tranquilo Abuelo todo salió bien, te vas a recuperar muy pronto ya lo veras -decía Miroku

-Gra-cias Mi-roku- Mushin se volvió a quedar dormido

-Si así lo quieres, así será Sango, no descansare hasta sacarte de mi mente lo juro…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capi, Gracias a Todos por sus comentarios, se les quiere, cuídense **

**Caro…**


	9. Chapter 9: un acercamiento más

**Capitulo 9: un acercamiento más**

Después de las palabras que Kagome le había dicho se sentía más motivado, todos estos años había estado de brazos cruzados, creyendo que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su sobrina, pero Kagome viene y le ofrece un montón de ideas, realmente estaba agradecido con ella, le había devuelto la esperanza, y ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a que Rin volviera a hablar, llegaron al restaurante y él se estaciono para dejar a Kagome, antes de que esta se bajara la miro para hablarle

-Iré a buscar a Rin para que venga con tigo a cocinar-le dijo Inuyasha

- De acuerdo, yo iré a preparar la cocina para cuando vengas- Kagome iba a bajarse pero él la toma por el brazo- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta confundida

-Yo solo quería… darte… las gracias-dijo en un susurro pero aun así ella lo escucho y sonrío

-No tienes por qué dármelas es un placer… además ahora ella es mi sobrina también-se bajo del carro y entro al restaurante, Inuyasha solo sonrió y se fue a la casa de su madre

**XXXX**

En las oficinas de Naraku, el miraba a Sango con pena, la pobre había tenido que sacrificarse por amor, Era triste decirlo pero no se sorprendía en nada que su hermano la allá obligado a esto, Hakudoshi era un hombre muy ambicioso, y esto lo dejaba mas en claro, había querido unir la empresa Takahashi con la Akitoki, Y era obvio que no le importaba la felicidad de su propia hija si eso era en beneficio para la empresa

-Realmente, no me sorprende de tu padre- dijo Naraku

-Bueno eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que ya tiene el dinero para la operación de su Abuelo-contesto Sango

-Sí eso es verdad, pero de igual manera tu padre no lo dejara en paz con la deuda que tiene-le dijo Naraku

Sango se quedo callada era verdad Miroku iba a tener que estar de por vida trabajando para su padre y no iba a poder progresar como él quería, la deuda era muy grande y el sueldo de él no mucho iba a tener que dejar la universidad, Sango bajo la cabeza y le dijo a su tío

-Es cierto, solo le traje problemas a Miroku-

-No digas eso, lo hiciste por amor-le dijo Naraku tratando de consolarla

-Pero si él no me hubiera conocido no estaría sufriendo y el podría seguir en la universidad, progresando como el siempre había querido el…-

-Basta Sango ya lo que paso, paso y no puedes hacer nada… no puedes seguir la mentándote-

-Tienes razón tío -ella se levanta- bueno me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer!-dijo y salió de la oficina

-Creo que tendré que hacer algo por Miroku…- dijo y sonrió

**XXXX**

Inuyasha iba camino a la casa de su madre cuando sonó du teléfono, vio en la pantalla que se trataba de su padrino así que tomo el auricular para poder contestar

-¿Que pasa Naraku?-

-_Hola Inuyasha, yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Te cuesta saludar a tu padrino? -pregunto Naraku _

-Lo siento, no es eso, es solo que debe ser urgente si me llamas en horas de trabajo-

-_Bueno solo quería preguntarte si sabes ¿dónde está el Abuelo de Miroku?_-

-Pues, si mal no recuerdo estaba recluido en el Hospital Central ¿Por qué?-

-_No por nada solo quería saber gracias adiós- y colgó _

-Esto sí es Extraño, Que demonios se traerá mi padrino entre manos-

En ese momento llego a la casa, se bajo del carro y entro en ella, fue hasta el cuarto de Rin y la niña al verlo corrió hacia él y el la tomo en sus brazos

-Hola Rin ¿estás bien?-la niña asintió- que bueno, mira qué te parece si vamos con tu tía Kagome y la ayudas a hacer una galletas ¿quieres? –la niña asintió varias veces emocionada- Vamos

Se la llevo afuera y al llegar a su carro la sentó atrás y le coloco el cinturón él se monto en el carro y salió hacia el restaurante

**XXXX**

En el restaurante Kagome estaba sacando unos ingredientes y se dio cuenta que faltaban algunos

-mmm… faltan ingredientes para algunos postres-dijo para sí misma, Eril va entrando y la mira

-¿Que pasa Kagome?-pregunto

-Faltan algunos ingredientes!... podrías ir al supermercado y comprar lo que falta?-

-Claro! Dame la lista de lo que falta y voy!-contesto Eril

-Muy bien-Kagome tomo una libreta y anoto los ingredientes faltantes-aquí están tráelos antes que se termine el descanso

-De acuerdo!-dijo Eril tomando la libreta y saliendo a hacer las compras

Eril salió y en ese momento estaban entrando Inuyasha y Rin, Kagome al verla sonrió ella fue corriendo hacia su tía y la abrazo

-Hola Rin, qué bueno que hallas venido ayudarme, ven vamos a comenzar

Kagome le puso un delantal y un gorrito de chef y empezaron con la masa ella trato de hacerle varias preguntas para ver si la hacía hablar pero Rin solo asentía o negaba hornearon galletas de chocolate las Favoritas de la niña, Inuyasha se quedo mirándolas y cada vez más se sorprendía de cómo Kagome le atraía no sabía que le pasaba con ella, pero en ese momento al verla interactuar con la niña, y ver como se llevaban podía ver su faceta Dulce, Ella estaba haciendo feliz a Rin, y a el también, después de terminar de decorar las galletas las metieron al horno

-Bien Rin ahora solo hay que esperar a que se cocinen-ella asintió- por qué no vas al baño a lavarte esa carita- la niña se fue corriendo al baño e Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome

-Fue una gran idea traerla está muy feliz-dijo Inuyasha

-Si… me encanto tenerla aquí es una niña muy linda-

-Si aunque desastrosa mira nada más el desastre… hasta tú tienes harina en el rostro-

Llevo su mano hacia su rostro y acaricio con el pulgar cerca de sus labios para limpiar la mancha de harina que tenia luego se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Inuyasha no resistió más y poso sus labios sobre los de ella una corriente eléctrica los invadió a ambos, miles de sensaciones los llenaron con ese solo contacto, había deseado volver a besarla desde la última vez, el beso era lento y suave pero no era suficiente necesitaban de mas, Kagome abrió lentamente su boca mientras Inuyasha gustoso entraba quería explorar todo de ella pero un carraspeo los separo se voltearon a ver quién era y era nada más que Sango y Hoyo, Sango sonreía pero Hoyo los fulminaba con la mirada, Inuyasha sonrió al verlos y Kagome estaba roja hasta más no poder

-Bueno lamentamos haberlos interrumpido pero necesitamos hablar con tigo Inuyasha –dijo Sango

-Claro vamos a mi oficina, Kagome le dices a la niña que me espere-

-¡Claro!-Inuyasha se va con ellos a la oficina pero Hoyo le lanzo una mirada a Kagome una vez que se fueron Kagome suspiro- ¿Qué me pasa?-no sabía que pasaba ese beso no le había gustado más bien le había encantado quería mas, prácticamente se sentía caliente, No tenia que despejar esos pensamiento, no podía pasar nada entre ellos -será mejor que vaya a ver qué está haciendo Rin-y se fue al baño donde estaba la niña

**XXXX**

Mushin estaba en su Habitación del Hospital viendo la Televisión, ya le habían pasado los efectos de la anestesia, quería irse a su casa pero según Miroku aun necesitaba estar en el hospital, Miroku había reído cuando había salido y él le pidió que prendiera el televisor para no aburrirse, ese era un síntoma de mejoría, en ese momento sintió un toque en la puerta

-Adelante-dijo bajándole volumen al televisor

-Buenas tardes-dijo Naraku- ¿Usted debe ser Mushin Nakamura el abuelo de Miroku Nakamura no es así?

-Sí, que se le ofrece-dijo Mushin muy amable

-La verdad quería hablar con su Nieto-respondió Naraku

-Bueno el bajo un momento pero…-no termino de hablar porque Miroku entraba a la habitación- allí esta

-Abuelo tengo que ir…-dejo de hablar en cuanto vio a Naraku

-Hola Miroku-saludo Naraku

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunto Miroku muy serio

**Continuara… **

**Hola! Bueno espero que les alla gustado, Gracias a Todos los que comentan y a los que agragan de Favoritos, se les quiere hasta la próxima =)**

**Caro…**


End file.
